bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Elevate
|} Elevate - это песня и название второго альбома BTR. Песню написал Джеймс Маслоу. Выпущена 21 ноября 2011 в составе альбоме Elevate и 21 апреля 2012 как сингл. Песня появилась в Big Time Movie, парни поют ее на их первом концерте мирового тура (All Over The World Tour). Джеймс говорит, что Elevate - это песня для супервечеринки и хорошего времяпрепровождения. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300px Интересное *Big Time Rush сказали, что полюбили эту песню с первого дня. *Джеймс рассказывал, что когда он предложил назвать песню Elevate, все отказались. Но потом Логан предложил назвать так песню и все согласились. Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250px thumb|270pxthumb|270pxthumb|270pxthumb|270pxthumb|270pxthumb|270px Elevate a little higher Let’s throw a party in the sky And celebrate Elevate until we’re flying Move, move your feet Until you levitate Come on let’s elevate Forget about your day Under the milky way I know a place where we can go No need to be afraid Come on, I’ll demonstrate Take you to outer space Here we go, here we go Oh oh oh If you wanna party Oh oh oh And I know you do Oh oh oh If you wanna party If you wanna party Elevate a little higher Let’s throw a party in the sky And celebrate Elevate until we’re flying Move, move your feet Until you levitate Come on let’s elevate Elevate Elevate We’re floating in the air Look at the view from here Show you what world you’ve never seen before We’re dancing in the stars No matter where we are You better buckle up Here we go, here we go Oh oh oh If you wanna party Oh oh oh And I know you do Oh oh oh If you wanna party If you wanna party Elevate a little higher Let’s throw a party in the sky And celebrate Elevate until we’re flying Move, move your feet Until you levitate Come on let’s elevate Elevate Elevate Don’t even hesitate Just let it escalate I wanna see you go Whoaoa Break through the ceiling now It’s time to hit the clouds And, no, we ain’t coming down Whoa whoa Whoa whoa Whoa whoa Whoa whoa Whoa whoa Oh oh oh Whoa whoa Elevate a little higher Let’s throw a party in the sky And celebrate Elevate until we’re flying Move, move you’re feet Until you levitate Come on let’s elevate Elevate Elevate We’re on another level tonight Let’s, let’s, let’s celebrate Перевод Поднимись немного выше, Давай устроим вечеринку в небе И отпразднуем. Поднимайся до тех пор пока, пока не полетишь. Двигай, двигай ногами, Пока не поднимешься, Ну же, давай поднимемся. Забудь о твоём дне Под млечном путём. Я знаю место, куда мы можем пойти. Не надо бояться, Давай, я покажу, Возьму тебя в открытый космос Вот и мы, вот и мы. Оу, оу, оу, Если ты хочешь вечеринку, Оу, оу, оу, А я знаю, ты хочешь, Оу, оу, оу, Если ты хочешь вечеринку, Если ты хочешь вечеринку. Поднимись немного выше, Давай устроим вечеринку в небе И будем праздновать. Поднимайся до тех пор, пока не полетишь. Двигай, двигай ногами, Пока ты не поднимешься. Ну же, давай поднимемся. Поднимайся, Поднимайся... Мы держимся на плаву в воздухе, Смотри, какой отсюда вид, Я покажу тебе такое, чего ты не видел прежде. Мы танцуем на звёздах, Не важно, где мы. Ты лучше пристегнись, Вот они мы, вот они мы. Оу, оу, оу, Если ты хочешь вечеринку Оу, оу, оу, И я знаю ты хочешь Оу, оу, оу, Если ты хочешь вечеринку, Если ты хочешь вечеринку. Возвышайся немного выше Давай устроим вечеринку в небе И праздновать Возвышайся до тех пор пока не залетаешь Двигай, двигай ногами Пока ты не поднимешься Давай, возвышайся. Возвышайся, Возвышайся... Даже не колебайся, Просто дай этому возрасти, Я хочу видеть, что ты идёшь Оу... Теперь прорвись через потолок Пора поразить облака И, нет, мы не спустимся. Возвышайся немного выше Давай устроим вечеринку в небе И праздновать Возвышайся до тех пор пока не залетаешь Двигай, двигай ногами Пока ты не поднимешься Давай, возвышайся. Возвышайся, Возвышайся... Мы на другом уровне сегодня, Давай, давай, давай праздовать... Возвышайся...